I Love You
by Nina-dieZwillinge
Summary: Kanda's valentine's day takes a turn for the worst, as a certain sophomore decides to make his feelings known. The result is a nightmare for the high school senior. AU Highschool, AreKan, extreme fluff, Valentine's Day fic. I plan to rewrite this one day.


**Hajimemashite!! This is a special little ficlet that popped into my head that you just happened to stumble upon! I feel so sorry for you...JUST KIDDING! Anyway, this was for Saint Valentine's Day and I thought it would be so cute to write with the DGM characters. This was also influenced by my real life and my obsession with some boy, lol. Enjoy!**

**WARNING:** **This is an AU (alter-universe) fic. Setting; High School. Now, I've noticed that there are like...no AU DGM fics, and can means either 2 things. 1.) The DGM fandom isn't very big and there are hardly any yaoi fics out there, as is, so no one has wrote an AU yet; or 2.) High School AU DGM fics are MADE OF FAIL!! (I personally hope it's the first one...) There will be language, like all of my fics, and possible OOC, though I try to keep it minimum. ONE MORE THING! Sorry, but do you know what I hate? Writers who label their fics as 'AreKan' when really, it's not. I HATE IT!! Aagh! It's like, "Ooh, AreKan -reads fic- WRONG!!" Ugh...sorry, had to rant.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own D.Gray-Man. If I did, it would not be D.Gray-Man; it would be D.Kanda-and-Allen-fuck-each-other-all-day-Man, and I don't think any one wants to see that.

* * *

**

_'What is that...?' _Kanda Yu swallowed thickly, gripping the shoulder strap of this bag so tight his knuckles were turning white. _'What the hell is that?!'_

"Hey, Yu-u! Good morning!!" Lavi sang down the fluorescent lit hallway, elongating Kanda's first name. His fiery hair permanently leaned to one side and a wide smile stretched across his face.

Kanda heard his friend calling him from down the hall and he quickly slammed his locker door shut with a resonating 'BANG!' Lavi looked surprised and he stopped in front of Kanda.

"You okay this morning? You look a little pale..." he asked, maintaining a relaxed position and sticking one hand in the pocket on his pants. Lavi blinked when he noticed that Kanda still had his bag leaning on one shoulder. "Eh? Aren't you gonna put you're bag away, Yu?"

Kanda turned even paler and the hand still lying on the face of the locker twitched.

Lavi became suspicious of the teen's strange behavior and he directed his eyes towards the locker. His skillful eyes fell upon a small corner of red paper sticking out of the crack in Kanda's locker. They narrowed and a sly grin graced Lavi's features.

Kanda flinched away when he felt Lavi lean in closer; he didn't like the smile his friend was wearing.

"Oho, what's this?" he hummed, fingering the delicate paper jutting from the locker. "Are you hiding something, Yu?"

The long-haired teen faltered under Lavi's suggestive gaze and he felt the blood rise and settle in his face. "D-Don't be ridiculous!! What would I have to hide?!" he lied quickly, turning away to hide his face.

"Mm? Then, I suppose you don't mind me taking a look inside, ne?"

Kanda felt his heart jump to his throat when he saw Lavi reaching for the locker and he threw himself in between the two.

Lavi smiled hugely. "Haha!! I knew it! You _are _hiding something!!" he announced gleefully, then turned back to Yu, struggling to get past him and to the locker. "What is it? What is it? C'mon, let me see!!"

Kanda gasped and pushed back on Lavi with all his strength. "No!! Lavi, stop!!"

After a few minutes of pushing and shoving, both getting absolutely no where, Lavi tried a different approach. He grabbed Kanda by the arms and lifted him off his feet.

Kanda yelped in surprise as he was hoisted over the red head's shoulder and physically moved out of the way. "Cut it out, Lavi! I mean it!! Put me **down**!!"

"As you wish," he replied, setting the teen down on the side opposite of Kanda's locker. Lavi took the advantage and dashed back to the locker while Kanda was still disorientated. By the time he'd gathered his bearings, Lavi was already wrenching open the locker door.

Lavi stared aghast at the contents of the narrow cavity. His mouth formed an 'o' and he whistled lowly. "Woah..." he gaped.

"Lavi!!" Kanda was fuming. "I told you to stop!" He shoved Lavi out of the way and hung his bag on the small hook inside, glaring at the piles of over accumulated cards, in colors of red, pink, and white. Some were in the shapes of hearts and they were littered with small designs and sayings.

Lavi reached over and plucked one from the pile, causing more to fall to the floor.

"Hey!! Put that back!!" Kanda ordered, bending down to pick up the fallen ones and shove them hastily back into the locker.

Lavi ignored him and opened the card to read it. It said only one thing; _I Love You. _He was perplexed and he scanned the entirety of the card, then grabbed another pile just as Kanda finished picking up the last ones.

"Lavi!!"

Lavi scanned the cards in his hands, letting each one flutter to the floor after looking over it thoroughly. Each one only said one thing:

_I Love You._

_I Love You._

_I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. I Love You. **I Love You.**_

"Yu..." Lavi said, once the pile in his arms was exhausted. "Who wrote these?"

"How the hell should I know!! Isn't there a name or something?" Kanda grumbled, bent over snatching up cards again.

"No...it doesn't say anything. Nothing but, _I love you._" Lavi suddenly noticed Kanda's uncomfortable expression and turned his attention to him. "Hey...are you feeling okay?"

"Lavi..." he murmured, closing his locker door once every card was safely tucked away. "Don't tell anyone about this. Understand?"

"Eh? Well...sure, but...why?" Lavi scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Kanda sent a look towards Lavi that sent chills down his spine. "Just don't. Understand?"

The red head paled. "Y-Yeah. W-Whatever you say, Yu..."

Kanda turned on his heel and brushed by Lavi, who was still frozen from the look Kanda gave him. He turned a corner down the hall and felt someone bump into him. His breath was knocked from him for a few seconds and he looked down to see books scattered at his feet. But he was never carrying any books.

"Oh!"

Kanda looked up again into wide, gray eyes that stared straight at him. It was Allen Walker; a sophomore. He only recognized him from one of his classes, and because of the uncommon color of his hair, he could be easily picked out in a crowd.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the boy suddenly apologized and bent down to pick up the books he spilled.

Kanda stepped back and merely watched him gather the materials. Allen stood up again, bouncing slightly when he landed back on his heels. They stared at each other for a long time, neither of them saying anything. Kanda had expected the sophomore to merely pass him by, but instead, he stood there watching Kanda like he was waiting him to do or say something.

He soon became restless and caught himself shifting his weight from one foot to another. After sending a suspicious look towards the younger teen, he moved to get around him.

"Oh!" Allen gasped as if suddenly remembering something and moved in front of Kanda once more.

"What?" Kanda barked, becoming increasingly annoyed with the underclassman.

"Sorry," he apologized once again, then began digging around in his bag that hung across his shoulders and bounced on his hip.

Kanda watched in mild frustration, the boy digging around in his bag painfully oblivious to how much of a waste of time this was to the senior.

"So..." Allen spoke, still searching for whatever the hell he was looking for, "Did you get it?"

Kanda was perplexed, and his constant glare was broken for a second. "What?"

"I asked, did you get it? My gift, I mean...aha!" He smiled and pulled out a tiny plastic sack, hiding it in his fist.

The long-haired teen eyed his fist questionably. "Gift...what are you-"

Allen smiled and pressed a small heart-shaped candy he fished from the bag to Kanda's lips, sealing them off. He leaned in closer and spoke softly, "I left it in your locker this morning..."

_'That was...' _Kanda's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly, allowing Allen to push the small piece of candy past his lips and fall into his mouth. Allen left his fingers lingering on his lips a second longer, before trailing them down his chin and neck, resting them lightly on his tensing shoulder.

Silvery eyes narrowed as he continued to smile at the stunned teen, and he pushed the small plastic sack into the other's hand. Allen felt him bristle when he leaned in closer to the taller man's ear. "I'll see you in class later," he whispered softly, then quickly backed away. He tossed another small wave back at Kanda just before he took a corner, but it went unnoticed.

_'The cards in the locker...that was...**him?!**' _The raven felt light-headed and his head was just starting to spin when he suddenly remembered how to breathe. Something hard clicked against his teeth, while he was gasping in air, and he grimaced when it touched his tongue. It was sweet, and felt slightly chalky. He spit it out onto the floor and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

His eyes were filled with horror as he stared at the pinkish colored heart that lay partially dissolved on the floor. The words that are normally printed on the face were washed off, and Kanda was glad they were. His hand clenched around the plastic bag and the crackling noise it made startled him. The bag fell to the floor and more of the colorful hearts spilled onto the polyurethane flooring. Kanda felt heat rising into his cheeks and he grit his teeth hard. He turned around, making sure to grind his heel down on some of the cheerfully colored hearts as he stormed to class.

* * *

Kanda stood brooding, waiting for his partner to finally calm himself down. He silently wished for the hysterical red head to laugh until he couldn't breathe, then choke himself to death; the thought caused a small smile to form on Kanda's lips.

Lavi held his sides in vain, trying to keep from doubling over with laughter. He couldn't even stand straight.

Kanda tapped his foot lightly on the ground. "Are you done?" he asked, once Lavi could finally see through the tears.

Lavi stared at him for a maximum of three seconds before bursting out in hysterics again. "I...I'm sorry, Yu," he gasped between fits of laughter, "It's just...It's just...so...funny!!"

"Lavi..." Kanda warned, a vein throbbing on his forehead.

"I can't believe it!! A...a _**sophomore?! **_All those cards...were from..." Lavi bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

Kanda sighed and glanced around, hoping that Lavi would be called out by the P.E. coach if he didn't get back on task.

He stood, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, and still chuckling a bit. "Oh man, Yu. I don't know what to say. It's gotta be tough, though, have a sophomore...crushing...on you!" Lavi nearly fell over in a fit of giggles again.

A birdie, used in badminton, zipped through the air, nearly clipping Lavi's ear and he immediately shut up.

"I'll ask again, are you done?" Kanda said darkly.

Lavi swallowed audibly and stood shaking lightly. Never in his life had he seen Kanda look so threatening, racket in hand and eyes flashing darkly. The fact that Kanda also held a seemingly harmless birdie in his other hand didn't help one bit. "Ah...Yu?" he fumbled nervously with his racket.

"Turn around." Kanda ordered, and Lavi hesitantly obeyed.

Lavi heard Kanda's racket come down hard, swishing through the air and smashing the birdie hard at Lavi's back. He would most definitely have welts by the end of the period.

* * *

Kanda was on his way to 3rd period. He took it slow, trying to relax and not think about sophomores crushing on him and red headed idiots laughing at others' misfortunes. His mood was lifted after entertaining a thought that included surgically removing one's vocal cords so they could barely utter a word at all, but when he entered the room to his next class, he saw his classmates huddled around his desk, all staring intently at something.

Kanda cleared his throat and the entire student body lurched to their seats, all for one. Lavi sat relaxed in his desk, feet propped up on the surface and twirling a small red card in his fingers.

"Looks like Yu's special _someone _left him another present," he snickered as Kanda snatched the card from his fingers and crumpled it up. Lavi shrugged out of his seat and smirked as Kanda tried to stare him to death. "Oh, and he left one more thing."

A small, plastic, decorative bag, tied with a ribbon landed with a plop on the surface of the raven's desk. It was filled with hearts. Soft snickering filled the room and the stares of other students prickled his body like Chinese acupuncture. He sat down and brushed the candies to the floor, leaning over his desk and hunching his shoulders to hide the blush that painted his face an embarrassing red.

It was the exact same for the rest of the day. Every class he went to, a small bag of candy hearts lay waiting on his desk. What in the world was happening?! What was Allen Walker hoping to accomplish by tormenting some senior he was crushing on?!

Lavi stopped Kanda in the hall on the way to last period when he noticed that the long-haired teen looked terribly sick.

"Hey, you look like you're ready to blow..." Lavi commented, approaching Kanda as he leaned weakly against the wall. "You wanna see the nurse, or something?"

Kanda took Lavi by surprise, grabbing him by the collar and flipping them around, pinning the red head to the wall.

"This has gotten way out of hand..." he growled, glaring at Lavi like it was his fault.

"Look. Just calm down, Yu. You'll be fine, only one more period left, right?"

"I have the last period with _**him!!**_"

Lavi winced as Kanda continued to look like he was going to bite his head off. "You're really taking this hard, aren't you?" he managed a small chuckle.

"If this doesn't stop now, I'm going to snap." There was a slight tremor in Kanda's voice as he said it, and Lavi had no trouble believing him.

The bell rang, signaling class to start in 5 minutes, and both boys froze.

"Hey," Lavi said, patting Kanda on the shoulder lightly, "I need to get to class. You'll be fine, I doubt he'll do anything in class." He slipped away from the dark-haired teen and skipped to class, a vacant stare glued to his back.

_'Just one more period...that's all. One more and this whole nightmare is over. I just have to make it through one more period.'_

Kanda's mind thrived on that thought as he turned and marched stiffly towards the door that lead him straight to the source of his headache. His hand trembled on the door handle and it opened with a resonating click. He shut his eyes tightly and stepped into the room.

And waited for something.

Anything.

Nothing.

The bell rang again, signaling the beginning of class, and Kanda opened his eyes.

_'What...the hell is this?'_ The senior stared incredulously around the room. They all were immersed in their own little conversations, not one person was staring at him. Not even Allen Walker, who sat two seats back and one seat to the left of Kanda's desk. The white-haired teen gazed distractedly out the window on the opposite side of the classroom, almost like he was ignoring Kanda entirely. His eyes then shifted to his desk, and once again, nothing. There was nothing on his desk. No hearts, no card, nothing.

Kanda sat down nervously, his palms sweating excessively. Why wasn't anything happening? What in the world was going on? Lavi's words ran through his mind again. Maybe he was right; Allen wouldn't do anything to draw attention to them during class. It was just pointless worrying.

By the time the teacher had actually started class, he was feeling much better. Kanda was just about to the point where he could fall asleep with his eyes open, when he heard a small _tak, _like a pen being tapped on a desk. It bounced and hit Kanda's hand, jerking him awake. He looked down and paled. A small heart lay facing up on his desk. He gasped and brushed it off before his mind could register the poorly printed words on the hard candy. A few students sent pointed looks in his direction, but they soon went back to ignoring him.

Kanda twisted in his seat slightly and glanced back at Allen; he was still staring aimlessly out the window. He spun around quickly and dropped his head, staring at his clenched fists and pressing his lips together tightly.

Allen's eyes flashed towards the long-haired senior a few seats away from him and smiled. Another small heart appeared in his palm and he aimed at the teen's back.

Kanda nearly jumped out of his seat, when a small object struck his back and landed on the floor. Another heart. He stared at it in shock. _'So that's it...' _He spun around and stared directly at Allen, still innocently looking away.

"Kanda..." said-teen jerked forward at the sound of his name. "Would you mind facing forward and at least **look **like your paying attention?" the teacher in the front of the class said snappily.

"Sorry..." Kanda mumbled, slightly ashamed of himself.

Once the teacher turned back around, the torture continued. Every sharp shot that struck his back slowly drove Kanda towards his breaking point. Soon, he was hunched over his desk, clutching his head and screwing his eyes shut so tight, tears were almost visible. His back deflected one last sugar-coated bullet and Kanda's eyes flew open, his resolve breaking with an audible _snap!_

The class directed their attention to Kanda as he stood violently from his desk and spun around to face the back of the class.

**"What the hell is your problem?!"**

Allen stared, thoroughly stunned to see the silent man loose his temper like that, and glanced around the room. Now all eyes were on Allen.

A sharp crack demanded the attention to the front of the room again, where the now furious teacher held a ruler to her desk. "Is there a problem, boys?"

Neither of them made a sound.

The woman jerked her hand holding the ruler towards the door. "Both of you; office, now."

Allen, being polite, stood and bowed, mumbling a quiet, "Yes, Ma'am," and hurried towards the door.

* * *

Kanda stared intensely at the seemingly restless teen who sat across from him. Allen shifted constantly in his seat, his eyes shifting from a picture on the cream colored wall, to the bright window, to the ceiling, to the surface of the long rounded table, then the clock on the wall. He looked everywhere, but at Kanda.

Why? It didn't make any sense, the boy was all over him this morning!! Why was he being ignored?!

He let out a low growl and leaned across the table. "What the hell are you trying to do?"

That seemed to get the boy's attention and his head jerked towards the older teen. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"Don't play dumb!" Kanda growled and stood up, leaning on his palms across the table. "What the hell are you playing at?! Am I just some...toy you play with in order to keep yourself entertained? Do you enjoy torturing me and watching me snap in public? What the hell do you want from me?!"

Kanda was left breathless after exploding once again at younger teen. Allen sat motionless in his seat for several, long seconds, listening to the sound of Kanda's heavy breathing.

Kanda flinched and backed away as Allen rose from his seat. "Kanda..." he called the name quietly, and the teen backed up again.

"Stop!" Kanda ordered once Allen began moving around the table. "Don't come near me!! Stay right where you are!!"

Allen ignored the order and moved around the table. Kanda quickly skirted around the table in the same direction, neither of them getting closer, or farther away from each other. Allen stopped at the narrowest part of the oval table and Kanda stopped as well.

"It's not that I want anything from you," Allen explained after a long silence. He lifted a knee onto the table. "More so, I **want **you to hear what I'm trying to tell you."

Kanda's back hit the solid wall and Allen lifted himself onto the table on his knees.

Allen chuckled and crawled slowly towards the trapped teen. "Don't be so skittish. I only want to tell you something." His warm smile deceived his true intentions.

Kanda began edging to the side. "Stop. Don't come near me." He tried to sound threatening, but it didn't seem to phase the advancing boy. Kanda pivoted towards the door and reached for it, but his wrist was caught and he was jerked back, slamming into the shorter teen. A hand grabbed the back of Kanda's head and forced it down. His lips were crushed against Allen's and his heart skipped a beat.

Neither of them moved for a long while, they just stood there, mouths touching, neither of them breathing. Allen was the first to get impatient and he shifted slightly, pushing down on Kanda's head harder. Kanda felt Allen's mouth part slightly and he jerked back.

"What are you doing?" he gasped, leaning away from the younger teen.

"Trying to tell you something," Allen whispered huskily and fastened his mouth against Kanda's again.

Having the advantage, Allen spun them towards the wall and leaned against the taller teen, attempting to make up for lost height. A small breath was exhaled as Kanda hit the wall and Allen quickly jumped on the opportunity to get through to Kanda. He pressed their lips together so hard it almost hurt and slipped his tongue through Kanda's lips.

Though the reaction wasn't quite what Allen expected.

Immediately, Kanda jerked back, slamming his head against the wall. Allen was startled and pulled away.

"What?!" he panted.

Kanda spat at the floor and glared at Allen. "What the hell is in your mouth?!"

Allen was taken aback. "Excuse me?!" he sputtered.

The older teen narrowed his eyes and jerked one of his hands free. He wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve, and grimaced. "It's sweet..." he grumbled.

Gray eyes blinked and widened. "Oh..." he sighed, then reached into his pocket.

Surprisingly enough, Kanda didn't try to get away. Instead he watched the boy dig through his pockets, retrieve another small heart-shaped candy and pop it into his mouth. Allen wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck and pulled himself up, connecting their mouths again and laughing internally as Kanda's groan of distaste was muffled by the other boy's mouth.

The words on the small heart had disappeared, but it still lingered on both of their tongues.

_I love you.

* * *

_

**Kyaaa!! -stabs self repeatedly- It's so sugary and full of fluff!! I know this probably isn't one of my best works but that's because my sister is an evil bitch and made me type it in one night...ugh. Anyway, I wanted to comment on that badminton part, because I got that from a real life experience. In gym, our teacher was having us practice smashing and he would have us aim at our partner. So we would toss them the birdie and they would smash it at our backs...yeah. Whatever, I'm going to bed... HOPE YOU LIKED AND IT WASN'T MADE OF EPIC FAIL!! -dies- (P.S. My sister, who is also the editor from hell, was the inspiration for this story as small conversation hearts began appearing on my computer one day. Haha) I've gotten alot of reviews saying how the ending was confusing, but I don't feel like fixing it so...whatever.**

**--Nina**


End file.
